Anna's Makeover
The 16th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: Hugh's Sweet 18 Synopsis Audrey gives Anna a makeover after Anna gets insecure on her role in the family. Transcript On a Friday night in November, the entire family voted on where to go on Saturday. Anna wanted to go to the new superhero convention that opened up near the Queen's palace. Hannah: And on Saturday, we're going to.... Aaron: The planetarium! Hugh got up and cheered. Hugh: YES! Anna sat back down. This always happens to her. Anna sulked and went to her room. Aaron: Could any of you see what's going on with your sister? The other siblings pretended not to hear until Hannah pointed at Audrey. Hannah: Audrey. Go see what's bugging Anna. Audrey: Fine. I better get paid for this. She left and followed Anna. Anna was sitting on her bed and looked disappointed. Audrey entered. Anna: What are you doing here? Audrey: I came to cheer you up! Anna: But why? Audrey: You were kinda down when our parents said that we're going to the planetarium. Anna: I am! It's no fun being the middle kid. I ALWAYS get overlooked. Audrey: Well, maybe a little makeover will get you noticed... Anna: HOW? It's not makeup, believe me. Hugh gets everything he wants cause he's the oldest, next oldest is Alana, but my parents try to protect her cause let's face it, she's not too bright. Then Amanda, Angela, and Abby are close to being the middle kids, but they get off with being seen as the oldest, too. And Alison MAY be in the same boat as me, but because she's so funny, everyone tends to see things her way. And you and Ashley tend to not care about being among the youngest cause you're so cute. Audrey looked flattered at the last comment. Anna: Then finally, Amber and Alicia are able to get away with a lot because they're the youngest. It's not fair! No matter how old I get, I'll ALWAYS be the middle kid, too! Audrey: I see. Maybe if you looked a bit older, everyone will stop thinking of you as a middle kid. Anna: Really? And where'd you get that idea? Audrey: Certainly NOT from the Cosmo girl magazine I stole from Alana... Anna rolled her eyes. Anna: Ooookay... And what are you going to do? Audrey: Glad you asked. Audrey pulled Anna to Alana's closet. On the bottom was some old clothes Alana wore when she was around Anna's age. Audrey: You take all these clothes that Alana never wore since she was 13 and wear them with confidence. Audrey handed the bin of clothes to Anna. Audrey: Then we do your makeup. Anna wasn't too sure about this. Alana would probably KILL her if she got into her clothes. Anna: I don't know about this. Audrey: Come on! It's a foolproof plan! Anna: Alright. What do I have to lose? Audrey: That's the spirit! The next morning, Audrey completely made over Anna head to toe. Audrey and Anna went to the living room where the rest of the family were sitting. Audrey: And introducing.... THE NEW ANNA! Anna looked really different. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail and she had on a distressed denim jacket, sleek black leggings, and cool heeled boots. She also was wearing blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick. Hugh: What did you do to Anna? Hannah: Yeah. Change her back now, Audrey. Audrey: No way! Anna loves this look. Anna: Yeah, I guess. I'll get used to it. Audrey: Anna is SICK of being overlooked as the middle kid... So I gave her a new look. Aaron: If this is about the superhero convention we're not going to, then- Anna: It's exactly that and so much more! I know how this family works. Hugh gets everything as the oldest whereas the youngest get away with everything cause they're so cute. Whereas... do you even pay attention to your middle kid? Hannah: We love you all equally. Aaron: And to prove it... Hannah: We're not going to the planetarium today. Hugh looked disappointed. Hugh: But Mom... Hannah: Instead, we're all going out to one special place I know ALL of you love... Aaron: The mall! Hannah: Yep! It has everything every one of you love. Anna smiled. Anna: That's sweet. Considering the convention is AT the mall today! Eee! The entire family hugged. Anna: Also, I'm switching back to my normal look. Be right back while I go change! Audrey: Looks like someone's spirits have been lifted. You're welcome.Category:Episodes